Songs about Peddie
by LazyLouFics
Summary: A 12-part story about Peddie based on Maroon 5's debut album: Songs about Jane. Rated T just in case but I'm pretty sure nothing will happen. Chapter2: This Love: Eddie and Patricia talk about how they can work out their relationship while Eddie is in America for the summer but can they solve it or will they end up like Mick and Mara?
1. Harder to Breathe

**Disclaimer: I **** don't own House of Anubis or Maroon 5, all rights go to the creators.**

**A/N: First Peddie fic! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Harder to Breath.

"Come on, Yacker," Eddie cried "it's only for two months."

Patricia folded her arms and stared at the whiteboard across them. She did not dare to look or even glance at Eddie when he was persuading her.

"Patricia, please just hear me out, okay?" he pleaded sitting on the chair next to her.

Though she did not respond he took as a 'yes' and sighed "Okay, I know this going to be hard for us," he started "but... just trust me, I know this can work and I really, really just want to see my mom again. Preferably in person and not through a web-cam." he joked, looking at her with his mesmerizing green eyes, full of hope that his girlfriend would give him the chance.

Patricia stifled a laugh and turned her head to face Eddie, arms still folded. With just one look into his eyes, Patricia's heart skipped a beat. She really wanted to say yes but she just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving -all the doubts and fears that could happen- and right now she just really wants to hear his voice and listen to him reason out to her.

"Please Patricia?" Eddie asked.

She closed her eyes and still did not respond.

Eddie didn't know what else to do. So, he gave out a theatrical sigh and said "Look, Yacker, do you trust me?"

"What?!" Patrica said finally unfolding her arms. "of course I trust you, what makes you- oh," she broke off, realizing where he was going with the conversation.

"Aha!" Eddie shouted. Standing up with a wide grin on his face "If you really trust me, why can't you just let me to back to America. It's just for two months and I really just want to see my mom."

Patrica looked shocked that Eddie had the guts to even think that she didn't trust him. She stood up facing him and said "I can't believe that you think that I don't trust you!"

"Well, if you do, then why not just let me go back without any of these nonsense." he said this time he was the one to fold arms.

"I do want you to go back and I do trust you but it's just... I don't want us to end up like-" Patricia said her voice starting to waver and her breathing becomes heavier but Eddie didn't notice.

"Like who, Yacker?" he continued. Not minding her wavering voice or heavy breathing "like Mick and Mara?"

She didn't answer.

"We are not like Mick and Mara _or_ Mick and Joy, Patricia. I'm only going away for two months not the whole year!" he added shouting at her, he was starting to lose his temper.

"I know that," Patricia shouted back, she was also starting to lose her temper "but as much as I want to say yes I just-"

"Just what? Just don't trust me enough" he cut her off. His voice also beginning to waver.

"I do trust you but-" she said as Eddie broke off again saying "What Yacker? What's the problem? Why don't you want me to go back to America?"

"Look, Joy's my best friend and I've seen her suffer really bad" Patricia sighed trying to tackle the argument differently.

"So, what? Now you only care about what you will feel when I'm away? What about me? You don't think that I will feel the way Mick felt?"

"I do care about what you think and what you feel..." she said desperately to him.

"Then why do you keep comparing us to Mick and Joy!" he retorted. "Why even bring them up in the first place!"

"Can't you just understand how difficult this would be, Eddie? Do you not see how bad both Mick and Joy had suffered?"

"I know that. I really do and I trust you enough to know that this could work" Eddie said trying to calm himself "and try to change the subject again!"

"I'm not trying to change the subject!"

"Then why do keep bringing up Mick and Joy!" he said a grin creeping into his face again.

"I'm not bringing them up! I'm just trying to say what can happen to us if you go back to America."

"Yacker, how do you even know that this will happen to us? Can't you just trust me?"

"I trust you but can't you just put it in another perspective to understand what I'm trying to say!?"

"And again, I'm telling you how can you know that this will happen or not if you don't let me go back."

Eddie felt that he was going to win their argument. He smiled and looked at her. But Patricia wasn't willing to lose the argument, though she did not know what else to say. So, she straightened her face and shouted at him "Oh, you're just impossible to reason out with!" then she stormed out of the classroom and ran up to the house. Leaving a shocked and wide eyed Eddie.

It took all Patricia's courage to just walk away from him and not go back and run into his arms. It really hurt her when their arguments turn out really badly but she just couldn't take the tension between them and she was really beginning to hyperventilate because of all the shouting. Tears ran down Patricia's face as she made her way out of the school and to the house. She really did want Eddie to go but she was just afraid that something wrong will happen.

He never expected that she would just run off like that; let alone leave without any conclusion to their argument.

Eddie got his bag, slung it over his shoulder and rushed to the hallways, checking if Patricia was still in the school but as he expected she was not there. He was sure she was probably near the house now. So, he walked out of the school sheepishly, even though he knows that no one else had seen or heard them fighting. He just felt ashamed that he actually never did listen to her explanation.

They both knew that they should always solve their problems with one fair argument because, well, everyone knows that if Patricia and Eddie didn't solve their problems with one go then chaos would probably break in the house and it'll probably end either they'll make up or break up. Most of the time it was a 'make up' but that was just for minor arguments and their friends were there to help when they fought but this time, Eddie knows that he has to do it. On his own.

* * *

**A/N: Yayyyyyyyyyyy! That was the first chapter everyone and I hope you like it! First of, I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, it's like midnight here and in two days I'll be back to school again which makes my schedule really hectic especially that I am a senior. Secondly,This is a sort of a song fic but not really... what I mean is that this fic is based on Maroon 5's debut album "Songs about Jane", hence the title "Songs about Peddie". And just like the album there will be 12 chapters, each based on the title of the song and the chapters will be in order of the track listing too. uhmmm... what else... oh, you should really go and listen to these songs too while reading this fic cause, you know, that's what I did when I was writing this fic. As of now, I am currently about to finish the third chapter (which is quite long) so I'm not sure when I will be able to upload the next chapter again because I want to at least finish one or two more chapter before uploading again. I just hope that I can finish it fast. but fear not, I had everything already planned up I know what I want for every chapter, the only problem is time management.  
**

**If you did not understand anything from the fic you could always ask me, I swear I'll answer it the best way that I can for you to understand. But just to be sure enough, if you're having a bit of trouble understanding of the connection of the song to this chapter(I certainly was when I was writing it), it's basically just how the song was described by Adam Levine. It's about frustration to their record label, which in Peddie's case was frustration to their relationship. Other references from the lyrics were "You'll understand what I mean when I say there's no way we're gonna give up" is like the way Eddie just kept on saying to Patricia that they can never know if they never try(which will probably make more sense when the next chapter comes up) other lyrics reference was "And like a little girl cries in the face of the monster that lives in her dreams; Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breath" : basically "little girl that cries"- Patricia, "'Monster that lives in her dreams"- all her doubts, fears, and suspicion that something might go wrong if she let Eddie go back to America, "Is there anyone out there"- Their friends who will help them solve their problem(Which again will make more sense in the next two chapters), lastly "Cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"- both of the shouting and stuff and Patricia hyperventilating and just all of those tension between them. Also, the way Patricia does not allow Eddie to go back to America which kinda mean that she's suffocating him in their relationship which makes him like hard to think about their relationship, like she has a tight leash around Eddie neck? (I don't know, is that the correct saying?)**

**Anyway I hope that cleared everything up and I hope you like this fic. Review. I love to hear/read some constructive criticism so as to improve my writing skills. Thank you! I love you! and please stay tuned for updates and other fics. I really hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**P.S. I already had this idea months ago, before season 3 started airing so I'm not sure if I can add KT and Willow in the story and remove Nina. But if I can then I will. This is also set post season 2 and pre season 3 but Patricia will not be going to America like in the real season, I can tell you that 'cause again as I have said I have everything already planned up months ago.**

**~Lou :)**


	2. This Love

**Disclaimer: I **** don't own House of Anubis or Maroon 5, all rights go to the creators.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: This Love.

Tears started pouring from Patricia eyes the moment she left the school. When she got near Anubis house, she stopped and dried the tears off her face. She really wanted to tell someone about her problem but she just doesn't want to lose her tough image(she'd already lost a lot of toughness when she got together with Eddie) and she only wants Joy to know about it but since Joy is still caught up in her own problems, Patricia decided to keep it to herself, for now.

As Patricia got to the front door, she calmed herself down then she opened the door, went inside and then slammed the door shut. Then she fast walked to the stairs as casually as possible. When she was passing through the hallway, she noticed Fabian and Nina in the common room being sweet and fluffy(which made her feel even sick). Mara was there too, reading a book and thought she did not see them, Patricia heard Amber and Alfie in the kitchen along with Mick.

Patricia galloped up the stairs and when she got to the top of the stairs, Victor was on his way out of his office.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Williamson? Supper is-" the caretaker started but Patricia cut him off.

"Oh not now, Victor!" she groaned and then went straight to the girls dormitory but before she closed the door, she heard Victor muttering something about teenagers while going back to his office. She also heard the opening and closing of the front door of the house which indicated that Eddie was already in the house(again it made her feel sick.)

Then she went to their room, dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and laid on her bed with her face buried in a pillow.

As Joy closed her laptop and started to open her mouth, Patricia raised a hand and said "It's a long story."

"I'm listening" Joy said. Sitting down beside her.

Patricia sat up and recounted everything that happened to her.

When Eddie walked into the house, he never stopped to go into the kitchen to get food. Instead he went straight to his and Fabian's room, changed his clothes and tried and failed to go upstairs to talk to Patricia. He paced back and forth on the hallways, looking up at the door of the girls dormitory, hoping that Patricia would go out and talk to him.

When he was about to try and go upstairs again, a hand fell on his shoulder which made him turn around. It was Jerome.

"Okay, what's up Junior? Why are you so... fidgety?"

"Not now, Jerome," Eddie brushed Jerome's hand off his shoulder. "I'm kind of in a crisis here." he said.

"Nice. Finally got the name right," Jerome clasped his hands "but seriously, Eddie, what's up?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I've got time." Jerome looked at his wrist watch "So long as it doesn't take up supper time then, try me."

"Okay..." he sighed then he told him about everything that happened.

"Ouch, that's tough," Jerome said after Eddie finished his story. "but tell you what mate, this is what you can do: you could go up there now and talk to her, explain everything and apologize to her or you could wait for her to come down, have an awkward dinner with her and the rest of the house and she probably would never speak to you again" he advised.

"But I suppose you are still going back to America even if she didn't allow you to, right?" Jerome asked.

Eddie nodded to his question.

"Then I think you know that you should go up there now and solve this problem because trust me, if you don't solve this by the end of the day then you two are over." Jerome patted his back.

Just as Jerome pats his back, Mara comes up to them saying "Hi boys, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, just boy talk- cars, sports, helping Eddie solve his girl trouble." Jerome smiled at Mara.

"Ha-ha, that's nice, Jerry." Eddie faked a laugh.

"Well, if you boys are finished solving your 'girl troubles' you should go to the dinning room because supper is almost ready." Mara smiled back at the two of them.

"I'm ready for supper. Good luck Sweetie!" he said patting Eddie's back again. Then Jerome put an arm around Mara's shoulder and lead her to the dinning room.

"Oh, and Eddie, could you please call Patricia and Joy too." Mara added before disappearing to the dinning room.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Eddie said nervously as he climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

When he reached for the door knob of the girls dormitory, Victor stood up from his office and pointed at Eddie "What do you think you are doing, Mister Miller?"

"Uh... I think I'm going to call Joy and Patricia for dinner because it's dinner time." he mocked Victor.

"Then hurry up, boy!" Victor shooed him with his hands.

Eddie rolled his eyes at him and then went inside the girls dormitory.

After Patricia told Joy everything, she change her clothes as Joy gives her advice.

"You know, this is simple Patricia. You should just let Eddie go back and see what will happen."

"Easy for you to say," Patricia retorts back "I mean, it's not like we're you and Mick."

"You aren't Mick and I." Joy said firmly.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed "So, how are we going to work it out if we are both at opposite sides of the world!"

"Look, Trixie, you two can either fix this by the end of the day or you two are finished and I don't see any other way that you can fix this unless you allow him to go back."

Patricia sighed as she finished changing her clothes. And Joy stood from Patricia's bed when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Joy called.

Patricia had the felling that the person behind the door was Eddie and she was right. When she saw him, a pit formed in her stomach.

"Uh... Joy, Mara's looking for you, she said that supper almost ready so you should-"

"It's okay, Eddie, I was on my way down anyway." Joy smiled at Eddie then turned to Patricia to smile too "Good luck!" she cheered to both as she goes out of the room.

"Um... Thanks, I guess," Eddie said running a hand trough his hair.

They looked at each other for seconds which seemed like hours to both of them and when Eddie couldn't handle the tension between, he broke off and walked towards Patricia and held her shoulders "Look, Yacker, I'm sorry." he said looking straight to her eyes. "I never intended to shout at you or offend you or anything. I just wanted to-"

"I know that you, Weasel and I'm sorry too" Patricia said hugging him tightly. Just by looking into his eyes makes her forget all her problems.

When she pushed herself away, she saw that Eddie was smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing... it's just that I didn't think I heard it right but Patricia, the Yacker, My Yacker, is actually apologizing to me."

"Oh shut it you, Weasel!" she said playfully hitting his arm.

"Ouch!" he faked getting hurt by her hit "but seriously, Patricia, does this mean that you'll allow me to go back to America?"

"Let's see," Patricia said planting a quick kiss on his mouth "I guess so, yes."

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Eddie said fist pumping the air then hugging her really tight that he lifted her. "I promise you, Yacker, we can make this work."

Patricia chuckled at Eddie.

When he put her down she straightened her clothes and said "Okay, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and forget your duties as Osirian to Nina and keep an eye on her."

"Easy job and I promise you, we can make this work. I'll text you, call you, I'll even Skype with you. I'll do everything to prove to you that you can trust me."

"You better be sure that you'll do everything you said."

"Am I hearing this right?" he said with a wide grin on his face.

"What?!"

"Don't get me wrong but what you just said earlier actually sounded that you were jealous and afraid that I will meet someone in America and cheat on you."

"What?!" she said hitting his arm again. "Don't push your luck, Junior. Just because I allowed you to go back to America doesn't mean you could make a fool out of me."

"Ha-ha!" Eddie said intertwining his fingers to hers. "but still, thank you, Yacker. You know, for allowing me to back to America for summer." As he was talking their faces got closer and closer until they were inches away from each other.

Eddie rested his forehead to hers then kissed her full in the mouth to which she responded enthusiastically. They pulled away when they heard Eddie's stomach grumble that made him blush as Patricia laughed at him.

"Come on, let's go down and have dinner or supper" he said imitating Patricia's British accent.

"Nice try, Doofus!" she said as she dragged him out of the room.

When they got down, everybody was already in their respective seats at the dinning table. They sat down on their chairs between Joy and Jerome. As they passed by Jerome, Eddie patted his back and whispered "Thanks for the advice, Jerry."

Joy muttered something to Patricia when they sat down. Then she showed Joy their intertwined hands and they both giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Hurayyyyyyyyy! That was the second chapter! and I hope you like it! First of, I'm very sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. Secondly, I'm sorry if it took me this long to update but as I have said in the last chapter, I wanted to finish the first 3 or 4 chapters before I upload another chapter. Which only means that, Yes, I have already finished writing the 3rd chapter. I don't know when I'll upload but I tell you I will upload a new chapter.  
**

**If you did not understand anything from the fic you could always ask me, I swear I'll answer it the best way that I can for you to understand. And since I've already done it in the first chapter I might as well as do it for the rest of the chapter too(but I just hope that I don't give away too much information that it'll spoil the story). So, this is how I connected it to the song: Unlike the original sad ending of the song, where in the truth was that the song was written because Levine's girlfriend is literally leaving him just as he records the song. In Peddie's situation, Eddie will leave but only for a few months and he'll return to her when school starts again. Lyrics references were "This love has taken its toll on me" it was when Eddie and Patricia too, couldn't bare the fact that if they don't fix things then they'll be over. Next one is "She said goodbye too many times before and her heart is breaking in front of me and I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore" this is actually one of the key parts, Patricia and Eddie had fought way too many times that Eddie wouldn't just let her slip away that easily and see her heart break in front of him. So, he won't say goodbye forever just for the summer and then they'll see each other again. In the first verse there was also this line "I was so high I did not recognize the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind" which is a reference to the first chapter where both let their anger rule them and they rush things again. Last one is "I'll fix these broken things, repair these broken wings and make sure everything's alright" this was when Eddie finally decided to talk to Patricia and apologize to her and tell her that they can make things work and fix their problems.**

**I hope that this cleared everything that was unclear last chapter, if it still doesn't then you could PM and maybe I can explain it more further to you. Review. I love reading feedback from you! Thank you for your support! Stay tuned for the next chapter(though I still don't know when I can upload it) but still I promise that I will upload it! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! **

**P.S. As I have said in the first chapter you should really listen to these songs while you read it. It just really helps clear some references and makes much more sense.**

**~Lou :)**


End file.
